Susurros
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: No podía creer lo que observaba ahí plasmado ¿Podría ser cierto? Su marido le había...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes presnetados no me pertencen. Agradecimientos a sus creadores y solo los uso sin fines de lucro.

Este fic esta basado en un rol ajeno. Gracias a las chicas que me permitieron realizarlo. Dedicado a mi partner.

* * *

El shok.

* * *

Janet observo la carta una vez más sin poder creer lo que leía, pese a que ya lo había leído cerca de 17 veces. Suponía por las llamadas con Hank que las cosas estaban delicadas, la voz del científico y sus esporádicas palabras le decía que debía volver pronto de su viaje de negocios, más le fue imposible hasta ahora. No se equivocó al pensar que aquel amor que una vez le acerco a su marido había vuelto.

Mas nunca imagino de quien se trataba.

Sus dedos seguían tomando aquella hoja de papel, con ese trazo tan bien conocido de su Hank. ¿Suyo? ¿Alguna vez lo había sido?

Un nudo se había atorado en su garganta y la picazón en la nariz y ojos era tan que en cualquier momento terminaría llorando.

¿Por qué? ¿En que falle? Se preguntó, porque era tan cierto que ella sabía la historia del hombre con el que compartía cama, aun sin saber nombres. Pero no había podido evitar enamorarse como una idiota de él, tampoco había podido evitar sentirse lo suficiente para ser su esposa y erradicar ese mal recuerdo que provocaba que los ojos de su rubio se apagaran.

¿Suyo? ¿De verdad?

Al leer el nombre a quien iba dirigida la carta sus entrañas se revolvieron. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? ¿Cómo pudo confiarse? ¿Cómo lo perdió?

Quizás estaba siendo demasiado egoísta en ese instante solo pensando en ella misma, pero con esa carta en sus manos se sentía con derecho. ¿Acaso Henry Pym había pensado un poco en ella? No. Al parecer ni la recordaba, ni sus promesas en el altar ni sus palabras de amor.

Resistió el impuso de llorar y decidió buscar toda prueba del engaño, cuando estuvo a punto de entrar a la habitación se detuvo. ¿Podría soportar el engaño y traición? ¿De verdad? Si al menos lo hubiera sabido, si al menos él se lo hubiera dicho. Pero no.

Guardo la carta en su bolso y tomo su móvil. Era el momento de enfrentarse al amante de su esposo.

Que no era otro que el mejor amigo de este.

Reed Richards.

* * *

Contexto: Punto de vista de Janet Van Dyne AKA la Avispa.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes presnetados no me pertencen. Agradecimientos a sus creadores y solo los uso sin fines de lucro.

Este fic esta basado en un rol ajeno. Gracias a las chicas que me permitieron realizarlo. Dedicado a mi partner.

* * *

La llamada:

* * *

Fueron tres tonos hasta que por fin entro la llamada, un vacío se sintió en el estómago de la castaña antes de escuchar la voz de Richards. ¿Saludarle? ¿Reclamarle? ¿Preguntarle? Existían tantas opciones y ella simplemente hizo lo mejor posible.

— ¡Hey Reed! ¿Sé que es poco común pero podría verte? Es sumamente importante— una larga pausa se escuchó ante su pregunta. Mordió su labio inferior y espero pacientemente mientras conducía donde estaba él. — Ah… Sabes ¿Dónde está Hank? — la pausa tras la negación fue aún más amplia y Janet de inmediato imagino la respuesta.

¿Estaban juntos? ¿Ahora mismo? ¿Compartiendo una cama? Tantas dudas y tan pocas ganas de ser respondidas, le dolía en suma manera. Cuando por fin recibió la respuesta a su incógnita. No sabía nada de Hank desde hacía semanas. ¡Una mentira! Lo sentía en la forma en la que lo decía, en el tono titubeante de su voz. Se tragó el amargo trago y siguió con su voz normal. — Ya veo… entonces te veo en 20 minutos en el café donde nos juntábamos los cuatro. ¿Lo recuerdas? No me dejes esperando mucho. — y colgó sin aceptar su negación.

Tenía que ir, tenía que enfrentarla, tenía que luchar por lo que le pertenecía. ¿Por qué dolía tanto? El trafico la detuvo unos instantes y observo a su alrededor, la lluvia comenzaba a caer y los transeúntes buscaban un lugar donde protegerse de esta, algunos ignorándola hasta llegar al subterráneo.

Observo una cabellera lustrosamente rubia y lo recordó. — Susan…— ahora sabía las razones detrás del divorcio. Ahora podía hacer cuentas de cómo comenzó lo suyo con Hank a partir de las situaciones entre esos dos. Ahora podía sentirse la intrusa de aquella relación.

Porque sí, quizás había salvado a Hank de hundirse en la soledad de cierta forma, pero se había condenado a algo peor. — Porque no me dijiste… creí que éramos amigos— susurro a la nada cuando el siga dio paso ella arranco con mucho cuidado. Sin embargo la lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla termino en el retrovisor del automóvil.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes presnetados no me pertencen. Agradecimientos a sus creadores y solo los uso sin fines de lucro.

Este fic esta basado en un rol ajeno. Gracias a las chicas que me permitieron realizarlo. Dedicado a mi partner.

* * *

La verdad

* * *

Escucho un sonido peculiar pero no pudo moverse, había voces a su alrededor pero más allá de eso no existía otra cosa. No sentía el cuerpo, no sentía nada. Solo una paz infinita que hasta este día no supo que existía.

De pronto un movimiento le causo bastante dolor en todo el cuerpo, un sonido ¿eran voces? Janet trato de abrir los ojos y en cuento lo logro sintió como aquella paz desaparecía por completo. El movimiento le saco el aire el cual trato de volver a ingerir pero no le era posible. Alguien le hablaba pero ella le ignoro.

Lo único que podía sentir era el mundo de cabeza mientras la movían y le hablaban, sentía como la tocaban en algunos lados como el cuello y la quijada, también calidez un líquido cálido que con la lluvia comenzaba a enfriar.

De pronto no hubo nada más.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró frente a un espejo amplio donde podía verse por completo. Estaba completamente vestida de blanco y sus ojos refugian con adoración, sentía su corazón palpitar emocionado.

—Te ves preciosa Janet — La voz de Susan hizo que se girase para ver a la rubia de ojos azules.

—No puedo creerlo Sue, de verdad no puedo…— se escuchó decir llena de emoción. El día que había soñado desde que era niña había llegado, nada más y nada menos que con Henry Pym.

Parpadeo un segundo y ahí estaba caminando hacia el altar, todas las miradas estaban sobre su persona. Y se sentía como la estrella del lugar, cuando noto que había una que no estaba en ella al iniciar la marcha nupcial. Desde donde estaba se veía un semblante pálido y pensativo, de pronto como si alguien le codeara se giró a verla y pese a la sonrisa de sus labios y ojos sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Volvió a parpadear y más escenas llegaron a su cabeza, los recuerdos de su noviazgo, de su vida de casada, la intimidad que compartían Reed y Hank, la amistad con Susan… el divorcio, la carta.

Por fin sus ojos se abrieron y todo estaba de un color blanco, sobre ella un hombre le dirigía unas palabras lentamente, no las escucho pero sintió otro pinchazo en el corazón. Janet volvió a quedarse dormida después de esto. No despertaría hasta horas después.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes presnetados no me pertencen. Agradecimientos a sus creadores y solo los uso sin fines de lucro.

Este fic esta basado en un rol ajeno. Gracias a las chicas que me permitieron realizarlo. Dedicado a mi partner.

* * *

La carta

* * *

Sintió una calidez en su adormecida mano, trato de moverla un poco y esta vez la calidez fue aún mayor. Para Janet fue complicado levantar los parpados. Absurdo que ella siendo quien era le tomara tanto trabajo algo así. Cuando por fin los abrió no reconoció en absoluto el lugar. Las paredes eran blancas y sin identidad. Giro el rostro aun con la vista algo nublada y perdida le observo de lleno.

Observo el rostro desaliñado y surcado de lágrimas de su marido, era evidente por las ojeras bajos sus ojos que no había dormido mucho e incluso se veía más delgado. Janet trato de esbozar una sonrisa al instante en que noto que no podía escuchar nada, quiso decir algo pero su garganta estaba seca comenzó a toser hasta que el rubio le ayudo a tomar un poco de agua. ¿Cuánto tempo había pasado?

Solo podía verlo y pensar si acaso eso que se leía en sus ojos y rostro era por ella. Quería creerlo, pero no podía, sentía aún mucho dolor y no precisamente físico.

De pronto el sonido llego de momento y escucho las palabras de su aun esposo. Le observo sin agregar nada para después girar a la derecha, ahí estaban Reed, Tony y Charles; con seguridad en cualquier instante llegaría Strange. Todos sonrieron ante ella, además de que también estaba su prima y algunas amigas.

— Hank cielo… ¿podrías ir por el medico?— Ignoro a los demás y escucho el arrebato del rubio, el no querer dejarla sola el sufrimiento que se veía en su mirada le hizo saltar el corazón. Pero las dudas seguían en su cabeza. ¿Por qué no lo decía y ya? Al fin después de un rato observo a Reed penetrantemente, y después a Charles indicándole a este último que por favor, todos salieran y que Hank fuera por el médico, quería hablara a solas con Richards.

Después de algunos minutos accedieron a las palabras del siempre amable Charles, lo observo antes de salir y escucho una voz en su cabeza pero no dejo que le afectara. — Disculpa… no llegue…— fue lo primero que dijo la castaña esbozando una sonrisa, desde su lugar observo su bolso, seguramente se lo habían dado a su esposo pero de igual forma sabía que él no sería capaz de entrometerse en su intimidad.

— ¿Podrías pasarme mi bolso? — pidió pese a las palabras ajenas las cuales ignoro deliberadamente. Una vez que tuvo el bolso en sus manos lo abrió a duras penas; ahí estaba todo. — Primero reaccione muy mal ¿sabes? Sentí que no valía nada, ni un solo pensamiento… luego me puse furiosa y quería ir a reclamarte… ahora solo quiero saber si lo amas y porque no hiciste nada antes. — por fin lo observo a los ojos sin perderse de la reacción de Reed, sabía que no era un buen momento porque estaba en el hospital y porque seguramente los cinco amigos sentían lastima de ella, sí ahora no dudaba que Tony y Charles los habían encubierto. ¿Cuidar la mansión? ¡Que mentira tan vil! Se perdió en sus pensamientos escuchando las palabras ajenas flotando. Para después sacar la bendita carta.

Se la extendió. — Creo que esto es tuyo, disculpa que la leyera…— se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta, se sentía sumamente cansada pero todo eso tenía que terminar. —Por favor tómala. — sí ella, la esposa, la engañada le estaba pidiendo un favor al amante de su marido. No, al amado.

Justo cuando Richards tomo la carta la puerta se abrió dejando ver al médico en compañía de un desaliñado Henry Pym. Janet respiro profundamente aguantando las ganas de llorar. El medio incito a Richards a salir de la habitación para que la revisaran y así lo hizo.

— ¿Me permitiría hablar con mi marido un minuto? —pidió amablemente la mujer una vez los tres juntos observo a Hank. Era el momento. Y hasta ese instante noto como la mesita de su habitación había dos ramos de flores, una sonrisa decepcionada se asomó en sus labios al darse cuenta del significado de estas. Escucho a Pym decir que él y sus amigos las habían elegido para ellas, señalando el ramo que él mismo había llevado porque pensó en ella cuando los vio, un ramo de crisantemos. Se mordió el labio. ¿Sabía él que eso significaba un "te querré siempre"? ¿Podría creerle?

Ahora le tenía ahí, hablando sin parar, preguntando como estaba y sobre todo tratando de aparentar que todo estaría bien… pero no lo estaba y jamás volvería a ser todo como antes.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes presnetados no me pertencen. Agradecimientos a sus creadores y solo los uso sin fines de lucro.

Este fic esta basado en un rol ajeno. Gracias a las chicas que me permitieron realizarlo. Dedicado a mi partner.

* * *

Un beso

* * *

El medico salió de la habitación refunfuñando lo caprichosas que solían ponerse las esposas, para por ultimo brindarle una mirada de lastima. Esta mirada fue como una daga. ¿Es que acaso todos sabían la verdad de su marido? Respiro profundamente sintiendo un dolor en los pulmones antes de estirar su mano hacia el rubio para pedirle que se acercase. La sonrisa de Pym era indescriptible, el brillo de sus ojos le recordó al día de su boda y por un instante se instigo a solo olvidar todo y seguir.

Pero no podía.

Una vez que estuvo cerca de ella tomo la mano ajena. Aquella mano donde aún se exhibía el anillo de bodas. Esbozo una sonrisa y procuro acomodarse bien en la cama mientras él se sentaba a su lado. Se observaron largo rato.

Él con el cabello un poco más largo de lo normal, con la barba de hacia algunos días, con los ojos apagados donde apenas una diminuta luz se veía, sus ojeras marcadas, las mejillas evidenciaban que no había comido bien, piel pálida y un leve temblor en el cuerpo. Quería memorizarlo, aquella pequeña arruga que se formaba entre sus cejas cuando estaba muy concentrado, los óyelos escondidos que cuando sonreía de verdad dejaban verse.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un beso? — no le vio titubear, aunque busco mucho estas acciones en él solo se acercó a ella. ¿Sería culpa? ¿Sería lastima? ¿Sería cariño? ¿Él la quería aunque fuera un poquito? Sintió la respiración ajena sobre ella misma. ¿Es que acaso podía tomar esos labios? Labios que la habían besado varias beses, labios que habían tocada cada fibra de su ser cuando la consumación del matrimonio se dio. Labios que no eran suyos.

Cada que pensaba en ello sentía como una parte de ella se rompía. ¿Cómo había podido enamorarse de él tan fácilmente? No ¿Cómo no enamorarse? Era imposible. Su zurda se posó en la mejilla de su esposo, su esposo suyo… aun lo era ante el mundo, ante Dios.

Y sin embargo movió el rostro ajeno para que ella fuera quien posara a duras penas un beso en la frente ajena.

Un beso como cuando eran amigos y los abrazos de consuelo estaban ahí. Ese beso que eran las veces que le regañaba por tomar algo en exceso o no comer bien. Este beso que significaba el inicio en sus mañanas, cuando compartían cama, cuando desayunaban en ocasiones, cuando uno hacia reír al otro. El beso del final.

Sintió que estaba a punto de llorar al alargar ese beso por lo que una vez que logro con su diestra tomar el anillo de Henry Pym y deslizarlo por su dedo anular hasta dejarlo sin esté. En ese momento separo sus labios de la frente ajena observándolo de nuevo a los ojos.

Cuanto le gustaría reclamarle, enojarse llorar en sus brazos, exigirle… ser lo que un día fue. Su mujer. Pero no pudo, se tragó cada palabra, cada frase envenenada y esbozo una sonrisa. La misma sonrisa con la que se presentó el día en que se conocieron. — Quiero el divorcio Henry Pym — le miro a los ojos sin menguar su templanza, la respiración comenzaba a faltarle, pero sobre todo las ganas de seguir ahí observándole. — Sé que es inesperado… pero no quiero verte en un tiempo… quizás cuando este mejor… —explico ignorando cada palabra que salía de los labios ajenos, cada acción, tan solo memorizándolo, y recreando en su cabeza los momentos felices de ambos.

En su mano tenía el anillo de él, sonaba masoquista pero era mejor que ella se lo quedase, no importaba que dijera que estaba teniendo un shok, que el medico entrase o que finalmente Jennifer, su prima hachara a Pym de la habitación. Porque una vez que él salió su corazón dejo salir todo lo que sentía, las lágrimas le llenaban el rostro y la respiración le hacía falta.

La recostaron en la cama nuevamente mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, escucho los gritos de su esp… de Henry en la puerta. No podía respirar por lo que esfuerzo le entubaron causándole aún más dolor. Observo como la aguija del médico se acercaba su brazos y le inyectaba, poco a poco el dolor se fue y el sueño regreso a ella.

 **Flash Back**

La luz blanca frente a ella le lastimaba y pese a que no podía sentir su cuerpo algo la aterrorizaba, ¿dolor psicológico? No lo sabía, cuando logro componer las palabras del médico, sintió un pinchazo en su corazón. Y solo asintió con la cabeza, la mueca de él era todo lo que necesitaba.

 **"¿Usted algún día quiere embarazarse?"**

 **Fin Flash Back.**

 _"Nuestro amor fue como un sueño del que no quise despertar. Lastimosamente, no pude hacer nada y abruptamente desperté y me di cuenta con la realidad de que tú fuiste un sueño pasajero que no regresará"._


	6. Chapter 6

**Superarlo**

* * *

Habían pasado cerca de seis meses desde lo ocurrido. Jennifer había arreglado todo lo de su divorcio y ahora ella volvía a ser Van Dyne. La avispa se observó al espejo una vez más y sonrió ante su imagen, su cuerpo ya había recuperado la forma aunque estaba descartable –al menos por el momento- el usar bikini.

—Te ves contenta…— susurro una voz a su espalda. Ella esbozando una sonrisa divertida agrego.

— ¿Cómo no estarlo si estarlo si es la primera salida oficial de Franklin? — respondió antes de acercarse a abrazar a la mujer rubia frente a ella. El pequeño Richards ya tenía casi un año, pero no había dado su presentación social; hasta ahora.

— Pero… vas a verlo… a verles…— el tono de Susan aún era bastante herido por lo que Janet frunció las cejas y le encaro.

—Nada de tristezas Sue, esta noche es de Franklin así que será mejor que pensemos en él. — agrego la avispa antes de acomodar el cabello ajeno. —Perfecta… Susie… ¿piensas decirle a tu ex sobre Víctor? — Quizás en otro lugar Janet jamás se imaginaria a Susan Storm con alguien como Víctor Von Doom, pero ahora le era sumamente difícil desechar ese pensamiento.

—Solo si tú le dices la verdad a Hank Pym.

— ¡Ouch! Sabes que no podría hacerle eso.

— Janet es culpa de ellos dos que tu…

— Nadie elige a quien amar

— ¡Pero es injusto! ¡Es injusto que mi hijo no tenga padre pero se llame como ese hombre! Es injusto que estén como si nada mientras pasaste seis meses en terapia y rehabilitación y te sometiste a tantos exámenes. ¡Janet no es justo!

—La vida no es justa Susan, pero aún hay esperanza…

Susan quería creer las palabras de su amiga, abrazo a su hijo una vez más y luego le bajo para tomarle de la mano y salir de la casa Van Dyne rumbo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Franklin.

Al llegar al salón la mayoría de los héroes ya estaban ahí. Menos ellos, así que Janet solo soltó un suspiro de alivio y entro en compañía de Susan, cosa que no duro demasiado porque de pronto la imponente presencia de Víctor se llevó a Storm e hijo.

— Diablos… y yo que no puedo tomar licor…

— ¿Por qué no podrías? Ya pasaron seis meses…— Janet sintió un escalofrió. — Oh si pequeña, sé que soy impresionante pero lo siento ya soy felizmente casado…ouch… Charles…— Tony Stark había sido codeado por un atractivo Charles Xavier.

— Buenas noches Janet

—Buenas noches chicos… espero que tengan un buen regalo para Franklin…— agrego de inmediato la mujer ignorando la anterior pregunta. —Por ahí está la mesa de regalos, ahí la barra y en un rato más serviremos la comida.

— Wooo Hank no bromeaba al decir que aparentemente todo lo había organizado tu… que tenía tu singular estilo. — agrego el millonario ganandose un reproche en forma de mirada de parte de su esposo y una sonrisa apenas discreta de la avispa.

— Me sorprende que tome en cuenta esos detalles. — Solo agrego antes de cambiar nuevamente el tema— su mesa es la que está a la derecha, se sentaran todos los amigos así que no se apuren, por cierto Strange ya llego. Deberían ser tan puntual como él

Y se marchó. No, Janet quería escapar de ahí, no se sentía lista para enfrentar todo esto. Seis meses podían curar las heridas físicas y superficiales, pero no un corazón roto.

— Jan…— y entonces la voz que menos quiso escuchar en ese momento llego hasta ella.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tensión**

* * *

Quizás jamás estaría lista de enfrentarlo, quizás si los veía… juntos comenzaría a llorar como todos esos días en los que se preguntó ¿En que había fallado? Hasta que finalmente con terapia y mucho trabajo había comprendido que no era su culpa, que nadie tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba y que todo pasaba por algo. Pero aun así no deseaba verlo.

— ¿J-Jan?— escucho la voz entrecortada y expectante ajena. Por lo que ocultando todo y cada uno de sus sentimientos, tensión del momento se las arregló para disfrazar un rostro de felicidad. Para después girarse y observarlos… sí ahí estaban, al parecer ambos habían separado sus manos de inmediato, eso podía observarse por la posición de estas.

— Buenas tardes chicos, que bueno que han llegado ya. Xavier y Stark los están esperando en su mesa designada. Deberían aprender a Strange que fue el único puntual. ¡Adelante! — dijo todo esto con aquella sonrisa y observándolos a ambos, ocultando cada una de sus emociones que si bien podrían ser muy bien ocultas podían respirarse en el turbio ambiente del momento.

— Nos… Me alegra verte…— exclamo Richards corrigiéndose y apenado. Tratando al parecer de llevar una conversación amena.

— Te ves b... hermosa…— salió de los labios de Pym. La sonrisa de la avispa no menguo en ningún instante solo asintió ante las palabras ajenas, no quería sentir ese pinchazo en el pecho al verles pero tampoco podía ser grosera. Janet sonrió un poco más y se mordió la lengua "si tan solo me hubieras dicho eso antes". No sabía si iba a resistir un minuto más cuando sintió un agarre en su talle.

— Janet. Te estuve buscando… — escucho en su oído antes de recibir un beso en el cuello, muy cerca de la oreja. Se estremeció de inmediato y sonrojo. Lo peor era que sus ojos habían chocado con los de Pym. — Ah… disculpen la interrupción. Soy Alexander Summers, mejor conocido como Havoc un placer.

— Reed Richards — se presentó notoriamente incomodo el castaño. Al pasar casi un minuto agrego. — Y él es Hank Pym.

Pym refunfuño por lo bajo pero luego tomo la mano del rubio. Janet se sentía pésimo pero al menos ya no estaba tan sola.

— No sabía que ya tenías pareja… —el comentario de Pym fue bastante molesto por lo que Janet estaba a punto de responderle pero no tuvo tiempo de ello.

—Esta es una fiesta infantil. Si van a tratar asuntos personales espero lo hagan fuera de aquí. Van Dyne, Susan me pidió venir. ¡Vamos! Doom no tiene tiempo para esto.

—Víctor deberías ser más amable. — menciono Richards lo que causo que todo se detuviera incluso los invitados guardaron silencio expectantes de lo que el Dr Muerte estaba por decir a Richards.

Sin embargo la avispa salvo la noche.

— Vamos Víctor, Alex ¿Me compañas? —le sonrió al rubio antes de poner su atención en los invitados. — Los esperan sus amigos, no será muy difícil encontrarlos. — y se giró caminando en compañía de los dos hombres. Estaba temblando de dolor, frustración.

En su talle volvió a sentir la mano protectora del mutante. Era su nuevo líder de equipo por lo que con seguridad solo trataba de hacerla sentir bien; mientras que Doom solo estaba enfocado en no matar a nadie como un favor para Susan.

Una vez que llegaron a la mesa principal, los brazos de franklin se dirigieron de inmediato hacia la castaña quien no dudo en abrazarlo hacia ella.

—Esos dos… ¿Te dijeron algo Jan?

— No solo que yo…

— Te dije que no debí invitarlos.

— Es el padre de Franklin…

— No hay excusa, él jamás estuvo ahí, estuviste más tú, pese a todos los problemas, pese a tu perdida. ¡No es justo Janet!

— E-Estoy bien Susie…

— ¿Que perdida?

La voz de Charles los dejo callados a todos, el mutante se había preocupado por aquellas mujeres y el desastre de la fiesta, aunado a la mirada melancólica-furiosa de Pym le había ido a preguntar a Van Dyne como se encontraba. Por un segundo pudo ver el secreto que aquellas mujeres guardaban dejándolo apesumbrado de inmediato.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dolor**

* * *

Janet se puso pálida de inmediato. Desvió la mirada un instante para después componer una sonrisa.

—Te agradecería que no dijeras nada.

— Janet…

Sintió de pronto la mano de Susan ¿Por qué su mirada se había nublado? ¡Estaba arruinando la fiesta! Regreso al pequeño a brazos de su madre y tomando el brazo de Xavier lo llevo hacia una parte del salón, esperando con esto que nadie les siguiera.

No sabía las intenciones de Xavier pero tenía conocimiento de que quizás Tony o incluso Hank querrían saber de lo que hablaban y eso jamás podría permitírselo. Soltando un código en morse llamo a las hormigas rojas, aquellas que jamás habían obedecido a Hank, y que ella dominaba bien porque en alguna ocasión venciera a la reina. Estas mismas se encargarían de que la tecnología de stark no les escuchara completamente.

Aunque a la larga esos dos se enterarían, no quería provocarle más daño a nadie. Y menos a si misma.

— No tienes que asustarte Janet yo…

— Sé que lo viste… pero no se lo digas a H…Pym… quizás a Tony si no fuera muy chismoso, pero no quiero que ni Pym o Richards se enteren.

Sintió la pesada mirada del profesor sobre ella. Pero no desistió en sus ideas.

— ¿Por qué no dejas que nadie se acerque?

Esas palabras le llamaron la atención. ¿A qué se refería el hombre? Quizás lo estaba sobre estimando, pero con franqueza no era como si fueran mejores amigos.

— No, pero si eres mi amiga Janet.

Un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas y desvió la mirada.

— Conozco a… Pym y no quiero que se sienta culpable.

—Sabes que en algún momento todo se revelara…

— Esto es mío… no tiene por qué saberlo nadie. ¡Y menos ellos!

— Sé que te afecta mucho lo que paso, y sí; las cosas no se dieron de la mejor forma pero Janet créeme que ni Reed ni Hank quisieron lastimarte jamás.

— Lo sé…

— ¿Entonces por qué no le llamas por su nombre?

— ¡Porque aun lo amo! — soltó por fin. No quería que Charles la observara con lastima, tampoco quería parecer más débil de lo que ya se sentía. Debía demostrarle a Susan que era bueno seguir adelante.

— ¿Qué hay de Havoc? Es uno de mis estudiantes, sé que se han estado viendo.

No tenía ni porque contestarle, tampoco porque hablar de su vida personal con una de las personas que "guardo el secreto", quería parar de pensar así; pero apenas el día de ayer había sido su dosis mensual y estaba más sensible de lo común.

— Somos amigos… él aun ama a Lorna Dane. Nos hemos apoyado, y me escucha. Discúlpame, ya entendí que soy poca cosa para que alguien me quiera sinceramente.

—No, Jan yo no quise decir eso… Yo te aprecio.

— Gracias por tu lastima, pero creo que ya me la tiene todo el mundo. — su vista ya no era la misma, y sentía que se le iba la respiración pero era mejor aclararlo todo de una vez. Sin dejarle hablar nuevamente le explico. — Xavier, no puedo llamarles de otra forma porque creí que al menos me tienen un poco de cariño. Me equivoque. Y sé que todo esto es mi culpa porque debí darme cuenta desde que Hank ya no me tocaba, pero ahí seguí de estúpida creyendo que quizás necesitaba tiempo y era mi culpa por viajar mucho. Pero ya es suficiente que incluso tuve que pagar a los tabloides para que nadie se enterara que me habían engañado por meses y que resultaba tan poca mujer para mi esposo. —Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas— No tengo porque humillarme para que ellos se enteren que gracias a su maldito romance y mi maldita estupidez en ese accidente jamás podre ser madre. — Por fin lo había soltado. —Y no quiero ver a Pym porque sé que ellos lo están intentando… como ustedes… y me duele mucho. Ahora — trato de limpiarse dignamente las lágrimas. — lamento esta explosión, no volverá a pasar. Debo irme.

Se giró para salir de lugar con rapidez. No quería hablar con nadie ni que la vieran de esa forma.

Flash Back.

El mismo día en que decidió separarse de Hank noto como él había iniciado los tramites de divorcio. Con tristeza firmo todo sin siquiera verlo. Le explico a Jennifer que no quería nada de Pym. Incluyendo aquella casa que era de ambos. Dolería demasiado. Así como separarse de esta. Jugo un rato más con sus anillos de casada. ¿Qué sentido tenían? Al parecer ningún significado. De pronto su móvil comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Era de su médico. Al fin tenia los estudios patológicos.

La depresión estaba contante en su vida ahora por lo que sin indicarle nada a nadie fue a ver el resultado. ¿Estaba nerviosa?

La explicación era sencilla, parecía de Endometriosis. Esta enfermedad que apenas unos años atrás había sido aceptada en el mundo trataba sobre un estado del endometrio donde se expandía el mismo hacia otros órganos durante la preparación del endometrio ente una fecundación, el problema radicaba en que ésta al no existir y desecharse en el periodo, no solo causaba demasiado dolor y sangrado también perjudicaba los órganos aledaños. Janet jamás había notado dolor o molestia, esto por el uso constante de partículas Pym.

Pero el accidente automovilístico había lastimado músculos, y huesos, hacia como su útero.

El diagnostico era exacto. Debía extirparse el útero, sin embargo ella había dicho que si quería ser madre. El problema con esto radicaba que casi sería imposible embarazarse.

Ya que el tratamiento tenía que ver con una dosis de hormonas y pasar por una previa menopausia. Había tomado terapia por estos meses y había dictaminado, había ido con varios médicos de renombre que poco sabían de esta situación. Fue cuando llego hasta Hank McCoy quien menciono que gracias a su Mutación era probable en un 40% que se embarazara.

Justo el día en que queriéndolo o no Susan hablo de la relación de ellos dos. De sus sospechas y sobre todo su seguridad ante que repetirían el experimento de los Stark.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Hablo con su Psicóloga y se hospitalizo. Era mejor olvidarlo, porque era cierto que ella quería ser madre, pero fue su ilusión con Hank y ya no quería seguir extrañándolo. Además de que al parecer el tratamiento estaba fallando en cierta medida gracias a su modificación genética al ser una avispa.

La recuperación había sido lenta, Jennifer en ningún momento la dejo sola, y luego llego Susan con Franklin a hacerle compañía. Para Janet había sido muy complicado aceptar al pequeño. Pero el rubio le había enamorado con aquellos ojos azules y su sincero cariño. Era como el hijo que jamás tendría.

Fin Flash Back.

De pronto sintió como chocaba con alguien y de pronto un abrazo lleno de calidez.

—Janet…— escucho esa voz conocida y pese a que quisiera luchar estaba tan cansada.

— Llévame a casa Alex… por favor.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Roto**_

* * *

Se había negado a hablar con cualquier persona, incluida Susan y su prima. Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en su taller de diseño, dibujando una y otra vez. Pero nada le gustaba, terminaba tirando todo a la basura después de romperlo.

Apenas si comía o dormía.

Lo único a lo que no faltaba era a su dosis mensual. Pese a que se hospitalizo, aun necesitaba esa infusión hormonal para que su cuerpo no lo resintiera tanto. Lo cual era poco probable tomando en cuenta que comenzaba con un alto índice de anemia.

Estaba terminando un nuevo diseño que con seguridad tiraría al suelo cuando tocaron a la puerta. Como siempre lo ignoro y siguió en lo suyo. Volvieron a tocar una vez más, esta vez en tono desesperado. La castaña nuevamente no le prestó atención. De pronto la puerta cayó al suelo de par en par, Janet se giró para observar con molestia a quien le interrumpía.

Se topó con unos ojos azules.

—¡An…an! —unos pequeños brazos se cerraron en sus piernas.

— ¡Jan! Lo siento… Franklin no entiende un no…— Susan sonreía victoriosa mientras Janet se agachaba para tomar en brazos al pequeño. Cuando observo como él la veía se dio cuenta de su aspecto demacrado, seguramente se veía horrible.

Pero fue un beso en la mejilla de la mujer por parte del infante lo que le hizo sentir más rota. Incluso ese niño podía quererla en ese estado.

"Entonces porque tu no…"

Aferro el pequeño cuerpo del niño, se veía más grande que hacia… ¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que estaba ahí? Seguro se veía patética. Observo de reojo como Susan comenzaba a limpiar el estudio, a alisar sus diseños y dejarlos sobre la mesa para después acercarse hasta ella.

— Perdona… al fin entendí como trataste de ser fuerte por Franklin y por mi… perdóname por no estar ahí para escucharte Janet…. Perdóname…—la voz de la rubia comenzó a hacerse un susurro y de igual forma sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ambas se abrazaron un buen rato, con el pequeño dividiéndose entre mimar a una y otra.

Después de unos minutos, un baño refrescante y un poco de helado. Janet estaba ahí en su gran habitación. Con su cama Queen size donde tanto Susan como Franklin le acompañaban viendo una película infantil. Mientras el pequeño rubio veía la película la conversación entre Janet y Susan era a voz baja.

— ¿Entonces?

— Lo siento…

— No es por eso amiga, pero debiste confiar en mi… aunque sí; quizás mi situación te forzó a hacerlo…

—No es eso… por primera vez en mi vida no quería ser egoísta susie.

— Nunca lo has sido…

— Claro que si… yo…. Te envidio… quizás no tengas a Richards a tu lado, pero Victor te adora… y tuviste un hijo del hombre que amaste… Incluso Xavier y Stark son afortunados al ser padres… y-yo… ni pude tener un hijo de… ni jamás los tendre… tampoco a alguien que me…

— ¡Tonta! Hay mucha gente que te adora Janet…

La castaña fue envuelta en los brazos de Susan. Van Dyne de verdad creía que ya nadie la quería, se sentía tan poca cosa, pero ese cálido abrazo fue suficiente para que por un instante se sintiera contenta.

— Y sobre lo demás, no importa ¿sabes porque? — la rubia le tomo por los hombros alejándola un poco de ella y del cálido abrazo para verla a los ojos. — Porque Franklin no puede estar sin su tía Janet y porque el día de mañana aparecerá alguien que te hará sentir cosas que Pym Jamás te hizo sentir.

La castaña se guardó sus pensamientos. Ella mil veces le había dicho a Susan lo mismo, por eso mismo solo asintió y esbozo una sonrisa. Era verdad, quizás alguien alguna vez le hiciera sentir lo que… él jamás pudo hacerle sentir. Un amor de verdad e incondicional. Pero por el momento ella no quería saber nada de eso, no lo buscaría. Esta vez no se dejaría llevar por lo que parecía algo perfecto. Esta vez tenían que ganársela de verdad.

— Si… Susie… así será…— Limpio su rostro, era suficiente ver como Mulan llegaba al lado de su padre para hacerla reflexionar. Ya no buscaría el amor de un hombre incondicionalmente porque ese amor lo tuvo de su padre. Ahora iría a enfrentarse al mundo y comérselo de ser necesario.

Porque ella era Janet Van Dyne, y aunque estuviera rota podría levantarse de nuevo.


	10. Chapter 10

watch? v = 9soo2lGyQ50 y spfreload = 10

* * *

Del otro lado de la linea

* * *

Janet observo las rosas rojas en su despacho y soltó un suspiro. Negó con la cabeza dos veces y termino de arreglarse para salir, el desfile de modas en Paris había sido un éxito, y ahora mismo tenía que salir como la diseñadora que era y demostrar porque los diseños Van Dyne eran los mejores.

— Tía Jan…—La voz de Franklin le saco de su mundo privado, el pequeño había sido uno de sus modelos aquella noche, puesto que había lanzado una línea completamente infantil. Y había sido asombroso. — Mamá dice que pa… Víctor necesita volver a casa…— Era de esperarse que el joven Richards al convivir tanto con la pareja de su madre le viera como un padre, La castaña revolvió los cabellos ajenos, para después tomar su mano y salir de la oficina.

— De acuerdo. ¿Ustedes se quedaran cariño?

— Si.

— Genial, porque tengo mucho que hablar con tu mamá y un gran regalo para ti….

— Y yo que pensaba que hoy podría tenerte solo para mi…— Un escalofrió recorrió la columna de la mujer y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de inmediato. Sus ojos se fijaron en el rostro ajeno. Una sonrisa franca fue lo primero que observo. Para después encontrarse con unos ojos azules.

— ¡Tía Jan me prefiere a mí!— contesto el pequeño en lugar de la avispa, sorprendiendo a ambos y haciendo que sonrieran de inmediato.

— Parece que te han ganado esta vez Alex…

— Ya veremos… ¿Qué tal un chantaje por caramelos?

—Deja de intentar que se pudran los dientes de mi Hijo Summers. — la llegada de Storm fue el hincapié para que el mutante comenzara a reír, el pequeño Franklin también y Janet solo negara con la cabeza, a decir verdad no se sentía tan natural desde hace cuatro años.

Porque desde aquel rompimiento Janet había sentido que perdió algo de sí misma, estaba rota y sin embargo con el apoyo de sus amigos, volvía a ser un poco ella misma; le había costado tiempo y sobre todo fuerza de voluntad pero ahí estaba.

—Vamos a la fiesta de una vez.

—Franklin, ven y guía a mamá…— soltó Susan con una sonrisa pícara hacia la castaña. El niño renuentemente acepto llevar a su madre como todo un caballero dejando solos al rubio y la castaña.

— Así que tienes competencia…

—Joven y atractivo. Como a ti te gustan…Ouch…— Alex se había llevado un buen golpe de Van Dyne.

— Pues como vez no es posible ganarle. —Soltó unas risitas antes de hablar ya más seriamente— ¿Cómo está Lorna?

El silencio se formó entre ambos y por el semblante del rubio supo que no iba muy bien la cosa. Hacia cerca de dos años que Alexander se había casado con Lorna y ambos habían concebido casi de inmediato, sin embargo; como en veces anteriores habían controlado a la mutante provocando no solo que Factor X disminuyera sus filas, también la pérdida del producto. La joven aun no superaba la situación e incluso había solicitado el divorcio. Cosa que no había tomado muy bien el rubio.

Janet se había convertido en su amiga y confidente, eran muy parecidos en su forma de pensar y la vida les había puesto en el mismo camino cuando se necesitaron.

— No quiere verme… además piensa que tú y yo…

—Te dije que este juego no estaba bien Alex.

— ¡Hey! Yo te lo dije a ti…—menciono con una sonrisa el rubio. A veces era solo Janet quien podría hacerle sonreír.

La risa cristalina de Janet le ánimo. No la conocía antes de Pym, pero si tuvo la suerte de ver como con el tiempo pudo ser brillante.

— De acuerdo… lo siento. ¿Quieres que le aclare las cosas?

— No, pensaba en realidad… darle la razón.

Janet se detuvo de inmediato y lo observo con algo parecido a la molestia.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — su voz se notaba neutra y seria, por lo que los ojos azules de Alex enfrentaron los ajenos.

— El verme solo le hace daño Janet.

— Dime que solo es por eso…—la castaña achico la mirada con duda y miedo.

—…

No necesito la respuesta ajena, su silencio hablaba por sí mismo. Y le dolió. Porque ella no quería ser una causa de un rompimiento, ya había estado del otro lado de la situación y sabía que Lorna no se merecía algo así.

Se apresuró dejando al rubio con sus pensamientos, ella aún tenía que atender su empresa, su desfile; pese a que no estaba del mejor humor, esbozó una sonrisa radiante apenas salir del escenario.

Quien se iba a imaginar que la primera persona con la que se toparía apenas salir seria con él.

— Tanto tiempo Janet, es decir… señorita Van Dyne.

\- ... Hola Dr. Henry Pym.


	11. Epilogo

Renovación.

* * *

Janet observe al que un día fue su esposo frente a ella. ¿Qué sentía en ese momento? La verdad es que no sabía identificarlo más que como sorpresa. ¿Qué hacia un científico como él al final de una pasarela de modas? Ni siquiera de casados había asistido.

— Papi…— Una vocecita fue lo que le llevo la respuesta, con sorpresa aún más evidente observo a una pequeña que no tendría dos años, quizás tres. De cabellos castaños largos atados en una coleta baja, con un vestidito que supo identificar a la primera puesto que era diseño suyo. ¡Y le había dicho papá a Hank!

Si era franca, desde que decidiera olvidarlo de verdad poco o nulo conocimiento tenía de él y su vida, solo algunos comentarios de Franklin sobre su padre pero es todo. Además le parecía demasiado masoquista seguir así, lamentándose por lo que un día fue y que quizás jamás debió existir.

Una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Pym mientras hablaba con su hija, Janet observo con envidia la mirada de cariño que mostraba el hombre para con la pequeña, para después golpearse mentalmente. ¿Es que acaso era una herida que jamás sanaría? En realidad poco le importaba que la pequeña hubiera heredado las facciones de Richards y al parecer la timidez de Pym. Era más una cuestión de anhelo jamás cumplido.

Se agacho educadamente un poco para poder ver de cerca a la pequeña. Sin pedir permiso se dispuso a acomodarle el moñito en su cabello, el flequillo y algunos detalles del vestido. Una vez que estuvo satisfecha sonrió. — Ahora sí esta perfecta señorita…

— Caroline

— Lindo nombre — menciono incorporándose y acomodándose un mechón de su cabello, para después esbozar una sonrisa.

Pym levanto a la pequeña que estaba convencida de poder andar solita, pero que en los brazos de su padre se sentía mucho más segura. Janet sentía la mirada de la pequeña llena de curiosidad hacia ella. Pero no podía perder más el tiempo, en cualquier momento los reporteros comenzarían a cansarse de esperarla.

— Yo… mh… ¿Jan?

— Estaré gustosa de verlos en mi hogar mañana a las seis. Lamentablemente no creo poder atenderlos en la fiesta pero me alegra que vinieran, por cierto Henry… Creo que a Coraline le sienta mejor el azul que el rosa.

— ¿Azul? Bueno sí… quizás Reed tenía razón… es decir… yo… Nos vemos mañana.

La castaña asintió cortésmente y, fue a atender a los reporteros y amigos que le esperaban.

Como siempre el tiempo pasa, y lo que una vez duele solo te hace más fuerte. Las primeras veces fue de lo más extraño, teniendo a Hank en su recibidor tomando té, mientras Coraline se entretenía observando las figurillas y libros que habían en la mansión Van Dyne. Las primeras conversaciones habían sido incomodas y hasta cierto punto dolorosas, pero Janet siguió ahí con una fortaleza que no se conocía y recobrando al amigo que una vez tuvo en la universidad.

Nunca se atrevió a preguntarle si alguna vez la quiso como esposa; por lo que la sorpresa fue mayúscula al enterarse del nombre completo de la pequeña niña. Quería preguntar el porqué, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no podría soportar la respuesta. Incluso alguna vez Susan, Richards, Pym y ella se habían reunido solo a charlar.

Susan se había casado con Víctor Doom hacía dos años y ahora tendrían a una niña la cual llamarían Valerie. Faltaban solo unas semanas para ello. Y entonces entre bromas salió el tema.

— ¿Y cuándo piensas casarte Janet? He escuchado que tienes varios prospectos.

— No seas bobo Reed, Janet tiene miedo de que quien elija quiera hijos.

Susan se quedó cayada ante su error, la estaban pasando tan amenamente que olvido por completo el tema tabú.

— Siempre creí que querías una familia Jan. — y como siempre Pym sin darse cuenta del ambiente.

Para este momento Richards no separaba la mirada de la castaña y esta a su vez solo sonreía nerviosa. Van Dyne tomo un poco más de brandy en salud de Susan.

— Mi cuerpo no está capacitado para ello. — Fue lo que respondió con simpleza sin observar a nadie en concreto.

— Pero tu nuca hablaste de…

El sonido del móvil de Janet interrumpió el argumento de Pym, y gracias a ello con educación se retiró para contestar la llamada, tenía que darle un buen premio a su salvador.

— ¿Sí?

— J..Jan… —escucho hipidos al otro lado de la línea y la voz ronca del interlocutor le preocupo. — L…lorna, ella… se fue… ¡se me fue Jan!

Esto la dejo desconcertada, tanto que apenas pudo disculparse con ellos e irse, Susan la había alcanzado, quizás estaba contenta con su familia pero era incomodo estar cerca de ellos a solas. La castaña decidió dejar primero a la rubia en su casa para después irse.

Cuando llego hasta Alexandre él se veía destrozado. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y lo único que hizo la mujer fue abrazarlos con fuerza y susurrarle al oído que ahí estaba ella, que jamás lo dejaría.

 _Y entonces te encontré, pese a tener las alas rotas tú me hacías volar a tu lado. Para que una historia comience es necesario tener un final, ponerle un punto a la historia anterior, entonces quizás estés listo para dar el siguiente paso._


	12. OMAKE

**OMAKE**

* * *

— ¿Y ahora?

— Pelee con Reed… ¿Nos das asilo? — la castaña observo a Pym con su pequeña hija de cinco años en la entrada de su hogar. Desde que habían vuelto a ser amigos, era algo que pasaba en ocasiones. Pym peleaba con Richards y dado el carácter de éste salía de casa, ya fuera con los Stark o con ella.

— C-claro… adelante, Caroline linda ¿Tienes sueño?

La pequeña castaña asintió tallándose los ojos pero sin agregar nada más, Janet observo de reojo a Hank con los labios apretados, tenía que charlar con él, no podía simplemente salirse de su casa con su hija por algún comentario estúpido.

Pym parecía entender el punto por lo que solo desvió la mirada abochornado. — Ve a la habitación donde quieras dormir ¿De acuerdo?— la nena sintió y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación donde tomaba su siesta cuando iban a visitar a su tía Janet.

Una vez que estuvieron a solas Pym comenzó a hablar sobre lo sucedido en casa y como se imaginó Janet no distaba de un malentendido, a veces se preguntaba si Hank tenía algún problema de bipolaridad, pero descartaba el asunto de inmediato.

— Y me reclamo ¿Puedes creerlo?

— Lo creo, lo creo… ahora siéntate un momento y baja el volumen, Caroline, Alex y Katie duermen…

—… ¿Katie?

Un puchero se formó en los labios de la castaña mientras se paraba del sofá donde cómodamente estaba sentada y se ponía de perfil para que su visitante pudiera observar su abultado vientre. La sorpresa se reflejó en los ojos de Pym quien de inmediato se acercó hasta ella contento y curioso de este milagro.

— ¿Hablaremos por fin de ese tema Janet?

— Solo si prometes no pensar mal ni nada de eso… y que estarás bien diga lo que te diga.

—…

— Promételo Henry.

—… quizás…

Ella soltó un suspiro antes de acomodarse nuevamente en el sofá. No sentía adecuado contarle, puesto que conocía de pi a pa al hombre a su lado y que no podría evitar sentirse culpable, así que, maquillando un poco la situación le conto. Como a partir de estar hospitalizada por el accidente de coche le habían descubierto aquella enfermedad, como con el tiempo decidió terminar de raíz ese problema sin aclararle cual fue la razón especifica.

— Entonces ¿Cómo?

— Sonara ridículo… pero ¿Recuerdas a Erik? Él comenzó a curar su cáncer con las partículas Pym… y Bill Foster, aquel muchacho que estudiaba contigo a veces y que ahora trabaja en tu empresa menciono que era factible.

— Pero las partículas Pym no tienen nada que ver… yo lo hubiera sabido.

— Espera, deja te sigo contando. Las células de avispa que pusiste en mi cuerpo, así como el hecho de que mi cuerpo se adapte mucho mejor a las partículas Pym provocaron algo curioso, Hank como cuando mis alas se dañan y de pronto se regenerar poco a poco ellas mismas… eso fue lo que hizo mi cuerpo. Y quizás tiene que ver ese tiempo en el microrverso… tu sabes…— sus mejillas se sonrojaron— gracias a una combinación de situaciones ella está aquí. — poso su mano sobre su vientre y sonrió.

— ¿Janet?

Ambos giraron hacia la puerta que separaba el pasillo de la sala, donde ellos estaban. Alexander Summers observo a Pym con una ceja enarcada. Para después ver a su mujer.

— Y-yo lo… lo siento… Mmm

Sí, Hank comenzaba a sentirse bastante fuera de lugar cuando de pronto nuevamente sonó la puerta. De verdad ¿Quién hace una visita a las tres de la mañana? Janet no tuvo que ni levantarse cuando Alex ya había abierto la puerta para dejar ver a una rubia con un pequeño de siete años y una bebé de dos.

— ¡Susan!— exclamo preocupada la avispa incorporándose cuando la mujer entro se sentó a su lado.

— Franklin querido ve a dormir a tu habitación — sí, el pequeño también tenía una habitación donde a veces se quedaba a dormir. ¿Desde cuándo era un kínder su hogar? Se preguntó Janet para después solo sonreír.

— ¿Peleaste con Victor?

— Hola Pym… no Jan querida mucho peor…— observo que el niño había ignorado a su madre y se acomodaba cerca de su tía. — Esta ¿Cómo le dice? Incomodo… indispuesto… Chipil… como sea, tu estado le afecta a mis hijos, Franklin no dejo de hablar de mitosis hasta que viniéramos a verte y Valerie solo lloraba cada vez que habla de ti, pero mira… ya se durmió.

Las mejillas de la castaña se llenaron de rubor y observo de reojo la incomodidad de los presentes, ella misma comenzaba a sentirse fuera de lugar. Cuando… nuevamente tocaron a la puerta.

— ¿Es en serio? — dijo entre sarcástico y divertido Alex volviendo en sus pasos y abriendo la puerta para dejar ver a Richards y Doom, ambos empujándose para entrar.

Cuando por fin todos estaban dentro se formó el silencio. Pym de inmediato ignoro la mirada de Richards mientras Doom iba donde Susan y cargaba a su pequeña Valerie, la cual era el reflejo de Susan. Janet guardo silencio un instante para después con trabajo incorporarse.

— Preparare té, no quiero que discutan despertaran a las niñas… Franklin cariño vea dormir a tu cuarto y en un momento voy a contarte un cuento. —y eso basto para que él niño fuera hasta su "padrastro" y se llevara a su hermanita con él para esperar el cuento. Alexander aprovecho esto para ir hasta la cocina con su mujer.

— Así que, tu bromance… su ex, tu ex…. Y los hijos de todos…— comenzó burlarse el rubio logrando que las mejillas de la castaña estuvieran más encendidas.

— ¿Celoso?

— ¡Por supuesto! Franklin siempre logra quitarme tu atención…— dijo besando la mejilla de Janet. Justo cuando iba a responder a ello comenzaron los gritos. Ambos rodaron la mirada y mientras entraban a la sala nuevamente pudieron ver como Pym y Richards estaban en su propia discusión mientras Doom hablaba y Susan trataba de darse a entender a gritos.

— ¡ouch!

— ¿Jan?

Solo eso basto para que todos guardaran silencio, Janet tenía su mano sobre su vientre mientras Alex la sostenía de la cintura.

— Creo que ya están contentos… despertaron a Katie. — murmuro con el ceño fruncido por el movimiento.

— ¡Es muy pronto para que se mueva! —menciono Susan acercándose a ella.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo es? ¿Necesitas que te revise?

— Su situación genética acremente las posibilidades de desarrollo rápido, no importa realmente que solo tenga cuatro meses.

— Víctor… ¿Cómo lo sabes? Esperen… ¿Está…?

Todo era tan divertido y confuso que solo comenzó a reír. Las miradas se posaron de nuevo en ella.

— Vamos… dejen de discutir por mínimos, Henry discúlpate con Reed, Richards retráctate de lo último que dijiste. Víctor no montes un escándalo, Susan te ama y Susie… deja de jugarle bromas a tu esposo. Ahora… ustedes cuatro se van a sus respectivas casas. Katie, Alex y yo tenemos sueño, los niños se quedan… aprovechen el tiempo. Mañana los quiero a medio día, ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después… ¡¿Entendido?!— dijo la última palabra ya sin su sonrisa y más bien con una mirada militar.

Todos se retiraron lentamente.

— Se llevó una sorpresa ¿eh?

— ¿Quién?

— Tu ex

— Supongo… ¿Celoso?

— Sí… debe dejar de acapararte cuando tiene problemas.

—Oh vamos, eso solo es porque Xavier y Stark no están en la ciudad.

— Si claro…

— Vamos… practiquemos con una casa llena de niños, que tu hija no deja de moverse y sospecho que salió igualita a ti.

— Pues yo pienso que querrá ponerle tutus a sus elefantes.

Y no sabia cuanta razón tenia en sus palabras.


End file.
